


Don't Make Me Remember

by sarahbear71



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbear71/pseuds/sarahbear71
Summary: Kurt wakes up in the hospital and finds out that he has forgotten years of his life. The life he finds himself in is far from the one he had always dreamed of for himself.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very closely based on a novel called "What Alice Forgot" so I wanted to give Liane Moriarty credit. It does not follow much of the original storyline though.

Kurt’s first thought when he woke up was that he felt heavy. Every part of him was too heavy to lift. Even opening his eyes was impossible. He was in a complete fog. The only thing that he could register was a voice talking to him. At least he assumed it was talking to him. It was hard to know for sure when he could not make out a single word it was saying. The only thing he knew for sure is the voice felt familiar, safe.

 _I’m floating_.

The voice seemed to become more desperate the longer it talked. Finally, he was about to make out his name.

“Kurt. _Kurt.”_

Suddenly it clicked into place. “Dad!” Kurt felt as though he was screaming, but the word came out as a mumble. It was enough to get his dad’s attention though.

“Thank god! Kurt. Can you hear me, buddy? Open your eyes, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eye lids were just as heavy as the rest of him, but the last thing he wanted was his father worrying. It was not good for his heart. He forced his eyes open just a crack. “Dad?” he said more clearly, but his voice was hoarse and soft.

“Doctor! Doctor!” His dad shouted frantically. “I’m right here, bud. I’m not going anywhere.”

At the mention of a doctor, Kurt became alert for the first time. He glanced around as much as he was able, taking in his surroundings. _Fuck_. _The hospital._ Kurt hated hospitals. He was well aware that nobody really _liked_ hospitals, but given the amount of time he had spent here with his mom as a child he avoided them like the plague. He had never actually been admitted to one himself until now.

The doctor rushed into the room followed by a few nurses. He visibly relaxed relaxed when he saw the patient was awake and dismissed the nurses. “Mr. Hummel. I am very glad to see you awake.”

Kurt was so overwhelmed; he suddenly felt like crying. “How long was I out? What happened? Where’s Blaine?” Kurt had directed the questions to his father, but Burt stood there with his head cocked to the side looking confused and overwhelmed. After a moment the doctor jumped in.

“You have been unconscious for about eighteen hours. Apparently you fell off a machine at the gym and smacked your head pretty hard. We will need to run some tests to see how severe the head injury was,” the doctor said glancing at his chart.

Kurt looked to his father again, but he still did not say anything. Something was incredibly wrong; he could feel it in his gut. “That doesn’t make any sense. I don’t even go to the gym. Do you have any idea how expensive a gym membership is in New York City?” He tried to make it a joke, but the laugh he followed with was weak.

Burt exchanged a worried look with the doctor. “You attend the gym pretty regularly, Kurt. You have for,” he paused for much longer than necessary, “for a while.”

“Where is Blaine?” Kurt tried again feeling more distressed by the moment. “And Carole?”

“Carole went to pick the kids up from school,” Burt said on an exhale. He seemed relieved to finally have a question with an easy answer.

Kurt, however, scrunched up his face in confusion. “Whose kids?”

Burt’s eyes went incredibly wide. “Doc,” he said in a warning tone as though the doctor would be able to provide some kind of solution to whatever was going on.

“It is possible that you may have experienced some memory loss. That is no uncommon after a head injury this severe,” the doctor said gently, “Do you know what the date is, Kurt?”

Kurt felt his lip quivering. It was such a simple question, but he had never been so worried about answering something incorrectly. _Why did this feel like such a big test_? “March 16th?”

The doctor did not react. “Of what year?”

 _Oh, god. He could have lost_ years _of memories?_ “2019,” he said more confidently. He could not be wrong about this. He refused to.

The doctor nodded, but it didn’t feel like an agreement. “Kurt, I am sure that you are very scared right now. Unfortunately, it seems you are experiencing some pretty severe memory loss. It is likely that you will begin to gain some of it back fairly soon. However, I suggest taking it a little bit at a time, okay?” He said to Burt. “Kurt is already under an immense amount of stress.” He turned back to Kurt. “I am going to let your father update you. I will be back soon.”

The doctor left, and Kurt stared at his father. “Dad, I’m really scared. Please tell me what is going on.”

“Kiddo,” his dad said with a long sigh. “It is January of 2027.”

Kurt let out a desperate sob. “I lost eight years? Eight fucking years?”

Burt stared at him. He obviously didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“The kids you mentioned. Are they…mine?” He felt stupid asking. People didn’t forget their own children right? However, in the back of his mind he somehow knew the answer before Burt confirmed it. He had fucking _children_ and he could not remember _._

He bit back the urge to ask where Blaine was again. His father had dodged the question twice. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out for himself. “Dad, I’m sure that you have a lot to fill me in on, but I need a minute. Could you go grab a coffee or something and come back? This is a lot to take in.”

“No problem, kiddo. If you’re sure,” he said standing up.

Kurt nodded. “And, Dad? Do you happen to have my phone? So I can call you if I need you back?”

His dad hesitated for a moment, but he pulled out his phone. “Here you go. Be back very soon,” he said anxiously then walked out of the room.

Kurt pulled up Blaine’s number and dialed without checking any of the many missed calls and unread messages. The phone kept ringing and ringing. Kurt was afraid he would not pick up until “Kurt? Are the kids okay? What’s going on?”

“What? No, the kids are fine. Nothing happened with the kids at all.”

There was a pause. “Then why the _fuck_ are you calling me?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Then why the _fuck_ are you calling me?”

Kurt felt all the color drain from his face. He had never heard Blaine such disgust and _hatred_ in Blaine’s voice before. Especially not directed at _Kurt._ “Blaine?” he said in a small voice after taking a moment to recover.

“Christ, Kurt. I was in the middle of a fucking meeting. I need to go – ”

“Wait!” he said desperately. He was crying again. “Blaine, I’m in the hospital. I fell off a treadmill at the gym, I think.”

Blaine snorted humorlessly. “Figures you would hurt yourself at the gym. And you wanted me to know this because…”

“I mean – I –”

“Trying to use a stupid injury to your benefit? Pathetic. Always stirring up drama.”

Burt walked back into the room at that moment. “Kurt? Who are you talking to?” He saw the phone in Kurt’s hand and the tears in his eyes. “Shit.” He grabbed the phone out of Kurt’s hand.

“Blaine? It’s Burt. Listen to me. Kurt hit his head and is experiencing some pretty severe memory loss. He doesn’t remember anything since 2019. _Anything.”_ Burt clenched his jaw listening to the reply. “I _know_ that. I don’t know what to tell you.” Pause. “They’re with Carole. They can stay with us tonight.” Pause. “Understood. Want to talk to Kurt again?” Pause. “Okay. Goodbye, Blaine.”

“He didn’t want to talk to me? He really didn’t want to talk to me? Dad, what is going on?” Kurt said sobbing. He was ugly crying and he felt like a child, but he couldn’t stop.

“I shouldn’t have given you your phone. I’m sorry you found out like that. It’s my fault.”

“Found out _what?”_ Kurt snapped.

“You and Blaine aren’t together anymore, Kurt. You’re getting a divorce.”

“ _What?_ Don’t be ridiculous,” Kurt stopped crying suddenly. He thinks he’s in shock. Nothing made sense. “How is that even possible?”

“It is complicated, Kurt. You guys have been having issues for a long time,” Burt said rubbing the back of his neck.

“No. I don’t accept this. All couples have problems, but we’re _Kurt and Blaine_. We’re supposed to be together forever. Everyone knows that,” he insisted. The look of pity on his dad’s face only made him angrier.

“You will have your memory back soon enough, Kurt. Everything will make sense then.” Burt didn’t even sound sure.

As if on cue, Rachel burst through the door, making her dramatic entrance. “You’re awake! You have no idea how worried I have been. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner. I had a matinee performance, so I missed the call, but I’m here now and that’s what matters,” she said all in one breath.

Kurt glared at her. “Some things never change, I suppose.”

Rachel looked taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

Burt stepped in. “Rachel, Kurt has severe memory loss. He doesn’t remember anything since 2019.”

Rachel’s eyes widened and she gasped dramatically. “ _Anything?”_

“That would be correct,” Kurt deadpanned.

“But that means – ”

“That’s right, Rachel. I am hopelessly in love with Blaine, and he _hates_ me and I don’t even know why.” He said crossing his arms like he was a child throwing a temper tantrum, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Rachel tsked sympathetically. “Kurt, it sounds horrible when you say it like that, but it was actually your decision. And – ”

Burt glared at her.

“Wait, really? If I was the one who asked for the divorce, then I can call it off! No wonder Blaine hates me. It will take some work, but I can fix this,” he knew what he was saying probably didn’t make that much logical sense, but he became frantic with the idea. He was clinging to it like a life line.

“That’s not a good idea, Kurt,” Rachel said in a rare serious moment.

“How can you even say that? It’s _Blaine,_ Rachel.”

“I know, sweetie, but once you get your memory back you won’t want him anymore, and you will hurt him all over again. Plus, Blaine might not even want to get back together. I promise – all you need to do is take some time. Once you have your memory back, everything will make sense.”

“That is exactly what my dad said. I don’t _want_ it to make sense. If getting my memories back means that I don’t love Blaine anymore then I don’t want them,” he exclaimed. Every word he said felt immature and naïve, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t how he genuinely felt. He saw the looks on their faces and knew they were thinking the same thing. “I know what you are going to say, but I know in my heart there is nothing he could do to make me stop loving him. Whatever it is, I will have to stop being stubborn and get over it.”

His father must have seen the resolve in his eyes because he didn’t argue further. “I hope that you still feel that way when you get your memory back, kiddo. I really do.”

The next few days were a blur. Doctors and nurses seemed to float in and out of his room, and a variety of tests were run. After everything they declared that “everything looked fine.” Kurt actually laughed out loud. _Other than forgetting a large portion of my life, I’m all good and dandy. Doesn’t sound like there is anything to worry about to me_. Kurt deflected multiple advances to have his children come see him. It felt like a first meeting to him even if it was not, and he did not want to meet them in the freaking hospital of all places. Finally, he was sent home where Burt, Carole, and Rachel recapped his life for him. He was a column writer at Vogue, and he worked at home four days a week to be with the kids. His children were Sophie and Beth, five and four. He had been too overwhelmed to ask in the hospital, but the reason Burt was able to arrive so quickly was because he and Carole had retired to New York to be closer to their grandchildren. Kurt had gotten incredibility into health and wellness because of the column he wrote for work and became a vegetarian and started attending the gym five days a week. Kurt scrunched up his nose in distaste at that last piece of information but did not comment. They wrapped up nearly a decade of his life in one twenty-minute conversation. Something was definitely off here. Things were never that simple, and they had managed to remove Blaine from each aspect of his life they described. His life had never been that removed from Blaine. Either they were walking on eggshells to spare his feelings or things with Blaine had really gotten that bad.

Regardless, that all changed now. Today, he would start operation win Blaine back.


End file.
